


The storm outside

by Far_Away



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, First Time, Friendship/Love, M/M, Rain, Sleepy Cuddles, Spooning, Storm - Freeform, cosy, handjob, slight dominance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 16:51:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7230718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Far_Away/pseuds/Far_Away
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Louis gets scared of a storm and his housemate, Harry, comforts him, turning into something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The storm outside

**Author's Note:**

> So first time Iv written anything slightly sexual. God I hope it sounds ok to others, I really need a beta reader.

"MOTHERFUCK!" Louis shrieked as another crack of thunder echoed loudly in his and Harry's house, quickly followed by a streak of lightning flashing across the night sky lighting up their front room. "I fucking hate this shit" Louis moaned in frustration into his hands which covered his face. 

The rain whipped violently against the window and the wind roared round the house. "Fuck this, fuck this, fuck this" Louis muttered, pulling a fluffy blanket around him tightly and over his head completely incasing himself in a small bundle of fluff on the sofa. 

"Guess we are stuck here for tonight" said Harry sympathetically from the other side of the sofa, turning his head to stare out the window into the storm that raged around them. 

"No chance we can go meet the boys for drinks when your gonna get blown over the first chance you walk outside" Harry smiled cheekily at his housemate attempting to cheer him up. Louis threw him a pained look out of his blanket wrap, the look turning to fear as another crack of thunder rolled though their house. 

"This is not fun" Louis stressed while crawling towards Harry and cuddling into his side tucking his face into his side. 

Harry stroked his hair soothingly wrapping his other hand round his shoulder tightly. "It's freezing isn't it" Harry murmured into his hair feeling Louis shake slightly. 

The lights flickered for a moment. Harry and Louis both looking up slowly towards the lights before the room plunged into darkness. 

"FOR FUCK SAKE" Louis shouted, voice shaking in the dark, burying his face deeper into Harry's side still shaking. 

"Look Lou, let's go upstairs ok" Harry's soothed, still playing with his hair, twisting the feathery strands around his fingers. "The power always takes ages to come back when it goes, it's pretty late anyway and my laptop is charged, we can watch a movie you like, take your mind off the storm". 

Louis' reply was muffled by Harry's t-shirt but the agreement in his tone was undeniable. 

Harry stood up carefully followed by Louis leaning into his side. Another roar of thunder and bright flash of lighting lit up the pitch black room causing Louis to flinch sharply and clutch for Harry's hand. 

"It's ok love" Harry soothed pulling Louis in tight while getting the torch up on his phone to light there way. 

They slowly made their way to Harry's room, Louis refusing to loosen his fearful grip on his best friend and murturing the whole way to himself. 

"This sucks, this fucking sucks. Was gonna be such a nice evening, go out for drinks with the boys, come back here, play some Xbox, watch some films, but ohhhh no, it all had to be ruined by a fucking hurricane out of nowhere. A small storm mum said it would be, nothing to bad, just put some earphones in and it will be fine she said."

"It will be fine" Harry cut in quietly. 

"Not when I can't stop shaking and small noises begin to make me jump like a fucking squirrel" Louis snapped back. 

"That's not the only trait you have in common with a squirrel", Harry murmured softly trying to distract him from the storm. 

The bored look Louis gave him made him smile, endeared by his best friend. 

As soon as they had met, they had become friends. Some people raised their eyebrows at how close they were for just friends, but to them it was normal. They were there for each other though some of the hardest stuff, of corse they would be close. 

They got into Harry's bed quickly, already in their pjs, Harry grabbing his laptop and Louis hiding himself in the duvet, pulling the blanket he had brought up with him like a hood over him as to try and block out any flashes of lighting. Wrapping one arm around Louis shoulders in comfort, Harry started a movie on his laptop. 

"I hate this movie" he heard against him as Louis snuggled up to him on the bed. 

"No you don't, you only say you do". 

"Shut up". 

As legally blonde played the wind and rain slowly began to calm down outside, now with only a rare strike of thunder and lightning causing Louis to flinch slightly. Snuggled into each other and wrapped in a thick warm duvet, completely at ease, eyelids dropping they slowly drifted off to sleep. 

 

...

 

Louis opened his eyes slightly, the room was still dark and he was so comfy, covered in a duvet and spooned tightly by Harry. Not the first time he had woken up in his arms. The soft pitter patter of rain against the window was calming and made Louis fell safe where he was. Unable to resist pushing into the warmth, he curled back into Harry, careful not to stir him. He felt Harry's nose brush softly against the back of his neck and heard him sigh lowly. 

He felt Harry's hand which had been resting on the dip of his waist, now drop down to splay on his stomach over the T-shirt he had slept in. 

Louis moved his hand so it rested over Harry's, entwining there fingers slightly. Louis smiled, letting his thumb brush over Harry's softly. Yer, he felt safe here. 

Louis felt Harry breath out against the back of his neck nuzzling his nose into him giving him chills. He felt Harry's hand leave his, moving down slightly and then back up into the same position under the t-shirt now. 

The skin on skin contact felt good and sent shivers though Louis' body and he found him self pushing back further into Harry, needy. 

"Mhmm". Louis opened his eyes slightly as he realised he had made that noise, he was probably enjoying this too much. He couldn't find it in himself to care that much about that right now though. He was comfy and happy here, in the warmth of Harry's bed tucked against his best friend. 

"Hey Lou" he heard, whispered lowly into his ear.

"I'm never moving from here" Lou replied contented. 

He felt Harry's arm tighten around him secure, pulling him in, "you better not". 

He knew he must be crushing Harry's arm which was under his head, so he moved down slightly to take the pressure off and felt something hard push up against his ass. Louis stilled realising that Harry was half hard. The idea of that should have made Louis get up and run but he found himself spark with arousal. Before he knew it and before he could think clearly he was slowly grinding back into Harry with his hips. 

Louis heard a sharp breath and a small moan from behind him, slightly choked as if Harry had been holding it in. "Lou" Harry grouned, pained, while gripping Louis' waist with his free hand holding him down steady to stop. 

"So you know we are always honest with each other?" He asked holding Louis still with a firm hand. "I'm a bit confused right now" Harry finished quietly. 

Louis furrowed his brows as Harry pulled back slightly from him, but only to use his grip on Louis waist to pull him into his back. Harry hovered over him. "What are you thinking" he whispered, nervous, eyes not meeting Louis but his hand steady on Louis stomach. His hand, physically light, but stopping any chance of Louis leaving. 

Louis looked up to Harry, the soft sound of the rain still alive within the room. It was dark but the light from the street lamps outside illuminated Harry in a warm glow, he must of taken his top off at some point in the night and his skin looked delicious. Louis wanted to touch. Harry's eyes glistened in the darkness, holding his gaze but nervous. Like they have ever been on a different page, Louis thought rolling his eyes smiling at Harry's nervousness. Leaning up, Louis captured Harry's lips in a sweet kiss showing how he felt rather than saying it. 

Harry's lips were soft and warm and instantly responded, kissing back slowly but with more confidence and heat. Harry thumbed over the bare skin of his belly and deepened the kiss with his tongue, opening his mouth to Louis. Hands slid into Harry's hair pulling him closer on the bed. 

Louis pulled back slightly, one hand still entangled in Harry's hair, the other moving down to cup Harry's cheek. "I'm thinking that this is ok" Louis smiled up at him.

Hearing his words, Harry dived back in kissing him more greedily now. Louis felt hands scratch ever so slightly down his stomach, whimpering involuntary against Harry's mouth as the light scratches sent sparks down his body straight to his half-hard cock, starting to strain against the material of his trakkies. Harry slowed his kissing slightly and dragged his nails slightly harder over and down Louis' waist. Louis failed to hold in a high pitch whine at the back of his thought.

"Fucking hell Lou" Harry growled moving down to kiss and bite Louis' neck, at the same time slotting his leg between his thighs. Louis couldn't help it when his hips bucked upwards, and he didn't miss the unmistakable low moan sounding from Harry as he ravaged his neck, leaving marks no doubt. 

The older boy grinded up experimentally and hearing Harry groan again sent shivers though his body and made him arch his back in need. Louis felt large hands on his hips push him down, keeping him steady and still on the bed. 

So Harry was controlling in bed, that was... pretty fucking hot actually. 

Before he could comprehend that, Harry had moved down the bed, pushing louis top up so he could get to Louis' belly. Thumbing a nipple with one hand, he did the same with Louis' belly as he did his neck, kissing downwards, biting every now and again causing Louis to whimper and grip his hands on the bedsheets needing something to ground him. 

"Off" Harry bit into the skin just above his waistline pushing his top upwards in signal. Louis complied quickly, leaning up and pulling his T-shirt off. Harry smirked at his obedience, usually so cocky and self-assured, to wrecked to even resist now. 

He bit his lip hard as Harry brushed his hand over his cock in his trakkies, fully hard now. He hardly contained a moan as Harry pressed harder, gripping him though the thick fabric.

"Harry" he whined squirming where he lay, "stop teasing". At that he felt the waistband of his trakkies being pulled down slowly while Harry continued to kiss and bite downwards, his cock springing free finally. 

Louis let out a sharp breath as Harry gripped his cock with his hand. He glanced down to find the brown hair boy looking back up at him, pupils blown.

"You are fucking gorgeous" Harry said in awe while starting to stroke him slowly. Louis threw his head back in a moan against the pillow trying to resist squirming at the touch, unable to form words to reply. 

Harry moved his hand up and down slowly, fascinated by the whiny, high pitch sounds coming from his best friend. He sounded so desperate for release it was gorgeous. He leaned down and licked a long wet strip up the underside of Louis' length, relishing the chocked sound it produced. 

Harry smiled and began to mouth around the head wetly, wanting to hear more of those sounds that shot straight to his own cock. He covered Louis' cock with his mouth and sunk down, swallowing him, trying to get as much in as possible. 

"Harry" Louis gasped loud in the quiet room bucking up his hips resulting in Harry using his arm to hold him down making Louis groan and strain against him. Harry continued to dip his head up and down sucking slowly, using his tongue to add pressure underneath. 

He felt Louis hands tangle in his hair tightly, nails scratching behind his ears and Harry couldn't help rutting into the mattress himself to try and relieve some of his own tension. He never felt so turned on as he quickened his speed on Louis, sliding up and down. 

Harry tongued around the head of Louis' length, using his free hand to squeeze and caress his balls. He felt Louis tighten his grip on his hair "I'm... I'm.. gonna come" he moaned. Harry resisted Louis' pull and continued to suck on the end of his cock, bobbing down, sealing as much as he could, using one hand to cover what he couldn't get in his mouth. 

"Haz" he chocked as his hips bucked up against Harry's strong arm keeping him against the bed, dominant. Harry felt hot spurts of cum hit the back of his throat. The grip on his hair loosened as he swallowed Louis down, licking any left over cum up off the head of his cock. "Oi" Louis said lazily, hitting the top of his head, "get up here". 

Harry smirked at how fucked out he seemed while crawling up his body, his pupils blown and eyelids heavy. Louis pulled him down onto him, letting his eyes fall close as he kissed Harry sloppily though a smile.

Louis felt strong arms reach behind his back and pull him up so he was straddling Harry in his lap. He ran his hands down Harry's bare chest, over his tattoos lightly, reaching down between them to slide his delicate fingers into Harry's waistband teasingly. Harry hummed into Louis' mouth at the feeling bringing one hand to comb into his feathery hair lightly. 

Louis let his hands wonder into Harry's trakkies, tracing around his hard cock lightly, before pulling it free of his clothing, all while still kissing him lazily. 

Harry groaned lowly into his mouth, "God Lou, your making me crazy", nails dragging down his back at the pressure of Louis' hand around him. Louis smiled into his mouth, rubbing his thumb over Harry's slit where pre-cum had built up making him gasp. Dragging his palm though it, he slid his hand up and down his length, twisting slightly on the upstroke to bring a deep moan out of the other boy.

"You sounds amazing" Louis whispered against his lips, speeding up his strokes on Harry. 

Harry's breaths quickened against Louis' lips, making it harder to kiss. Louis squeezed his hand tighter around Harry's cock grinding his hips down slightly. Harry pulled back slightly biting his lip in pleasure. "I'm not gonna last" he gasped as Louis used his other hand to rub over his nipple lightly. 

Louis quickened his strokes, biting his own lip at the sight of this boy he was sat on. Blown pupils and damp lips open on a gasp, with strong arms around his waist holding him close. The loud moan Harry made snapped Louis back to reality as he came, thrusting upwards. Louis stroked him though it as he spurted white streaks across both of their bellies and over Louis hand. 

"God Lou" Harry moaned as he let his head fall against Louis neck post orgasm haze. "You are... Your... fucking hell".

Louis lay back on the bed pulling Harry with him, half on top, completely fucked out. He stroked his fingertips lazily up and down Harry's back, tracing patterns sleepily in a haze as they both regained their composure. 

"You have no idea what you look like right now" Louis sighed, staring down at Harry's sleep prone face, soft and familiar. "It's not fair, how was I ever supposed to resist that face in the long run" he said softly. 

"Guess you were never supposed to resist then" he heard though Harry's soft smile, "didn't last long did you" he teased. 

"Oi" Louis laughed, "this is not a good test of my resistance" he joked, cocky self assurance back, "you had the unfair advantage of a storm, I was vulnerable". 

"Doesn't change the fact you kissed me first" Harry smirked, proud.

Louis laughed, happy, pecking Harry's lips lightly, "un...fair.....advantage" he giggled between kisses, smiling. 

"Fine, fine" Harry surrendered, eyes light, looking up to Louis with a soft gaze. 

He lay his head back on Louis' chest while Louis continued to drift his fingertips over his back sleepily, sending the younger boy to sleep until he began to hear soft snores. He began to feel himself drifting slowly, still listening to the soft pitter patter of rain going outside their house. He couldn't stop himself smiling slightly, he felt safe and warm with his best friend... Maybe something more now, nestled in his arms. 

"I don't think Imma be able to stop myself falling in love with you" he murmured half asleep in the dark room before giving himself over completely to sleep. 

 

...

 

He felt Ray's of light though the gaps in the curtains land on his body in soft streaks, warming him. The morning after the storm. He felt a pressure on his chest and he squinted though his sleepy eyes. 

Harry. His head on his chest and arm wrapped over his belly. His lips moist and kissable and his eyelashes fanned over his cheeks. Louis smiled to himself "so pretty" he murmured to no one.  
He felt Harry stir on him, blinking his eyes open slowly like a baby deer, looking up to louis sleepily. God he was beautiful, Louis realised he was in to deep, that thought didn't bother him nearly as much as it should. A flash of surprise went though the younger boys expression before he smiled nervously up at Louis. 

"Hi" he whispered against his chest. 

"Hey there" Louis replied looking down at him gently. 

"So last night we.."

"Yep". 

"I'm ok with that" Harry smiled. 

"Yer?" Louis asked. 

"Like really ok with that", Harry grinned and kissed Louis' chest lightly. 

Louis smiled combing his fingers though Harry's curls distractingly. "Glad we're on the same page then". 

"Aren't we always" came the soft reply as Harry lifted his head to look into Louis eyes. They shared a small smile before Harry moved to capture Louis' lips in a chaste kiss. 

Louis couldn't feel more at home as Harry stroked down his body gentle and kissed him slowly. The light from outside strayed though the curtains casting golden lines along Harry's skin perfectly. 

"I could get used to this", Louis smiled into a kiss sleepily.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed.   
> Follow my tumblr for more: www.hollands-bitch.tumblr.com


End file.
